dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
EVOLVE Events
The following are the full results from all EVOLVE Wrestling events to date. Following the merger with Dragon Gate USA on November 25, 2011, all EVOLVE Wrestling events, previous and from that point forward, became recognized as DGUSA events. Both promotions were operated by Gabe Sapolsky and Sal Hamaoui. EVOLVE 1: Richards vs. Ibushi Date: January 16, 2010 Venue: Rahway Rec Center - Rahway, New Jersey Attendance: 500 EVOLVE 2: Hero vs. Hidaka Date: March 13, 2010 Venue: Rahway Rec Center - Rahway, New Jersey Attendance: 150 EVOLVE 3: Rise or Fall Date: May 1, 2010 Venue: Rahway Rec Center - Rahway, New Jersey Attendance: 200 EVOLVE 4: Danielson vs. Fish Date: July 23, 2010 Venue: ACE Arena - Union City, New Jersey Attendance: 150 EVOLVE 5: Danielson vs. Sawa Date: September 11, 2010 Venue: Rahway Rec Center - Rahway, New Jersey Attendance: 400 EVOLVE 6: Aries vs. Taylor Date: November 20, 2010 Venue: ACE Arena - Union City, New Jersey EVOLVE 7: Aries vs. Moxley Date: April 19, 2011 Venue: BB King Blues Club and Grill - Manhattan, New York EVOLVE 8: Style Battle Date: May 20, 2011 Venue: ACE Arena - Union City, New Jersey EVOLVE 9: Gargano vs. Taylor Date: July 26, 2011 Venue: BB King Blues Club and Grill - Mahattan, New York EVOLVE 10: A Tribute to the Arena Date: January 14, 2012 Venue: Asylum Arena - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Attendance: 800 EVOLVE 11: Finlay vs. Callihan Date: April 13, 2012 Venue: Doubletree By Hilton - Toronto, Ontario, Canada EVOLVE 12: Fox vs. Callihan Date: May 11, 2012 Venue: Metrolina Tradeshow Expo Building A - Charlotte, North Carolina EVOLVE 13: Gargano vs. Fox Date: May 12, 2012 Venue: Cabarrus Arena - Concord, North Carolina EVOLVE 14: Generico vs. del Sol Date: June 28, 2012 Venue: The Orpheum - Ybor City, Florida EVOLVE 15: Gargano vs. Taylor II Date: June 29, 2012 Venue: The Wildwood Recreation Center - St. Petersburg, Florida EVOLVE 16: Style Battle Finals Date: June 30, 2012 Venue: Potter's House Gym - Jacksonville, Florida EVOLVE 17: Generico vs. del Sol III Date: September 8, 2012 Venue: Flyers Skate Zone - Vorhees, New Jersey EVOLVE 18: Gargano vs. Callihan Date: December 8, 2012 Venue: Flyers Skate Zone - Vorhees, New Jersey EVOLVE 19: Crowning The Champion Date: April 5, 2013 Venue: Meadowlands Expo Center - Secaucus, New Jersey Attendance: 500 This event was part of WrestleCon. It featured an eight-man tournament to crown the first EVOLVE Champion. After this event, the records and leaderboard concepts of the promotion were abandoned. # Chuck Taylor (10-5) - First Round Bye # Ricochet (5-2) - First Round Bye # AR Fox (7-6) # Jon Davis (5-4) # Rich Swann (3-2) # Samuray del Sol (2-3) # Sami Callihan (3-7) # Jigsaw (1-3) EVOLVE 20: Fox vs. Jackson Date: May 30, 2013 Venue:'''Orlando Armory - Orlando, Florida EVOLVE 21: USA vs. The World '''Date: June 1, 2013 Venue: Edge Concert Hall - Jacksonville, Florida EVOLVE 22: Gargano vs. del Sol Date: June 2, 2013 Venue: The Orpheum - Ybor City, Florida Category:Events Category:Evolve